Folga de domingo
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Na sua folguinha, Kakashi encontra, ao chegar em casa, Tsunade na sua cama. Mas esse era só o começo de um longo dia... Hentai, yaoi lemon, PWP Kakashi x Sasuke x Tsunade Presente de aniversário pro Senpai 666!


Bom, deixa eu explicar o que quer dizer as palavras em japonês da sinopse:

Hentai - Sim, o Kakashi e a Tsunade transam nessa fic

Yaoi lemon - Sim, o Kakashi faz sexo com o Sasuke

PWP - Se você está a fim de ver uma coisa fofa e romântica, procure outra fict. Aqui só tem sexo.

Se, mesmo depois disso você ainda quiser ler, sinta-se à vontade e deixe review.

**_Folga de Domingo_**

Domingo, e finalmente conseguira uma folga. "Aqueles três ainda vão me deixar louco" – pensou Kakashi, enquanto se encaminhava para sua casa. Abriu a porta de madeira de qualquer jeito, tirou a máscara e a bandana que identificava a vila em que residia e despiu-se aos poucos.

-Nunca vou querer ter filhos – disse para si. – Se só discípulos já me deixam assim, imagine se fossem meus.

Banhou-se demoradamente, chegando até a cochilar um pouco na banheira. Só dignou-se a sair quando seu estômago protestou.

-Que droga – resmungou, levantando-se, pegando a toalha, começando a secar-se.

Entrou nu no quarto, apenas enrolado no pedaço de pano felpudo.

-O que eu vou vestir? – perguntou-se, abrindo a porta do armário.

-Que tal nada?

Voltou o olhar na direção da voz, assustado. Alguém entrara em casa... E ele nem percebera! Pra que servia, afinal, o seu treinamento de ninja? Que tipo de jounin não era capaz de perceber quando invadiam a sua casa?

-Quem está aí? – na penumbra do quarto, ele apenas podia divisar um vulto deitado na cama de casal.

-Não está me reconhecendo, Kakashi-sensei? – a voz grave e, ao mesmo tempo, feminina, perguntou languidamente.

-Ah, Godaime, que susto. Quando entrou aqui?

-Uhn... Que jeito indelicado de tratar uma dama... – ela deslizou sensualmente pelos lençóis, aproximando-se do ninja.

-Desculpe, é que eu estou cansado e com fome. O trio parada dura não me dá sossego.

-Se o problema é esse... – ela sibilou, puxando-o para um beijo guloso.

Kakashi retribuiu na mesma intensidade, enquanto Tsunade o guiava para a cama, deitando-o.

-Pensei que eu fosse morrer de saudades de você – declarou a hokage, acariciando de leve o peito musculoso do amante.

-Sei do que você sentiu saudades – replicou o jounin, deslizando as mãos fortes pelo corpo perfeito daquele mulherão. – Nua, já? Achei que eu ia poder tirar tudinho.

Ela soltou uma risada pelo nariz:

-Se quiser eu posso me vestir de novo.

-Vai demorar muito - retrucou ele, distribuindo beijos pelo colo dela.

-Está com pressa, sensei? – replicou Tsunade, segurando um gemido.

-Por que estaria? – dando uma longa lambida no seio macio. – Temos o dia todo só pra nós dois...

Dessa vez ela gemeu mesmo, a voz grossa e sensual do ninja acariciava-lhe os ouvidos do mesmo jeito que o corpo dele fazia de encontro ao dela.

-Uhn, Kakashi...

A língua dele descrevia uma trajetória incerta e molhada pelo corpo delgado, arrancando mais gemidos e palavras desconexas.

-Gostosa – sussurrou ao ouvido da loura, fazendo-a se arrepiar completamente.

- O gostoso aqui é você – replicou a hokage, deslizando os dedos longos pelo abdômen trabalhado e os levando, como quem não quer nada, para o membro já excitado, finalmente vendo-o gemer alto.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, esfregando-se loucamente, gemendo ao mesmo tempo, suados e deliciados.

Tsunade separou-se bruscamente do amado, jogando-o deitado na cama. Ele mal pôde fazer algo, porque logo sentiu a mulher lamber-lhe cada cantinho, lenta e sensualmente, até chegar ao baixo ventre.

-Kakashi, você é um safado mesmo – ela declarou, passando a língua pelos lábios avermelhados.

-E você é um pedaço de mau caminho.

Ela riu de leve e lambeu lentamente o membro inchado. O jounin gemeu alto, enquanto ela acariciava as coxas grossas.

-Fa... Faça! – ele quase ordenou.

-Que mandão – Tsunade provocou, divertindo-se com a angústia do amado.

Kakashi estreitou os olhos, furioso.

-Seja bonzinho, sim? - disse ainda, os dedos longos acariciando a virilha dele.

-Por favor... Godaime... Tsunade-sama... Onegai...

-Fala bonitinho o que você quer...

O ninja soltou mentalmente um palavrão. Ela não ia parar com aquela doce tortura enquanto não tivesse o que desejava.

-Chupe – ele falou devagar, como se tivesse medo de ela não entender. – Por favor,Godaime.

Ela sorriu e atendeu ao pedido, primeiro devagar, engolindo o membro duro até o fim da garganta, para depois soltá-lo, acariciando-o com os dedos, ouvindo seu homem gemer alto em delírio. Ela o esperou quase gritar para então soltá-lo:

-Já vai gozar, manhoso? – disse zombeteira.

Kakashi raivoso estreitou os olhos negros e falou baixo:

-Não... – cobriu a boca dela com a própria e escorregou as mãos pelas coxas trabalhadas da sua loura, dois dedos entraram nela. Tsunade reagiu com um grito alto de desejo, aqueles dedos tão conhecidos, aquela intimidade avassaladora com o jounin a estavam enlouquecendo.

-Ka...Ka...Shi... – as sílabas do nome do amado mais pareceram gemidos extasiados.

-Uhn? – ele indagou, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

-Pára... De enrolar... Faz-me sua.. Uhn... Mulher...

-Você que está com pressa – ele replicou, com aquela voz sensual e rouca que tinha.

-Es... tou... – ela finalmente se deu por vencida.

O jounin riu baixo e a trouxe para seu colo, beijando-a na boca ansiosa e a abraçando.

Mas não conseguiu ir adiante, a porta do quarto tinha-se aberto num estrondo.

Voltaram ambos os olhares para a entrada, onde jazia, imóvel e assustado, um pálido Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi ficou p. da vida. Soltou a mulher na cama, levantou-se, dirigiu-se ao aluno:

-O que faz aqui, Sasuke?

O menino ficou sem ação. Nunca vira seu sensei falar com aquela raiva na voz.

A hokage sacudiu a cabeça, para tentar-se recuperar de tanto tesão frustrado, e viu o medo estampado no olhar do pequeno.

-Você não tinha dado folga para eles, Kakashi?

-Mas eu dei. O que quer, Sasuke?

-Eu... Eu... Eu queria treinar...

-Hoje? Sem o Naruto e a Sakura?

-O Naruto... – falou baixinho e mordeu os lábios cor-de-rosa.

Tsunade abriu os braços, chamando-o:

-Vem cá, vem. Eu não vou deixar o Kakashi machucar você.

O Uchiha obedeceu, sentando-se quase no colo dela.

-Mas quê...! – o jounin estava puto. E ela ainda tinha coragem de...

-Você brigou com o Naruto, não foi?

A resposta foi inaudível. Apenas uma vermelhidão na face pálida. A mão da mulher deslizou pela cintura do chunnin.

-Não fique assim – continuou ela, no ouvido do garoto. – Vocês logo,logo vão se entender.

- Eu tenho medo... – confessou, abraçando-a com força.

As mãos da hokage passeavam perigosamente pela bunda do Sasuke, e a boca dela continuou sussurrando palavras consoladoras de duplo sentido.

Kakashi levou as mãos ao próprio sexo. Essa safada... Então era isso que ela queria? Ah, e aquele jeito pervertido de falar... Aproximou-se lentamente dos dois e, sobre o pescoço do menino, beijou a boca da amada.

-Ah, eu... Estou atrapalhando vocês, não estou? Já estou indo....

O jounin tinha mesmo visto o aluno enxugar uma lágrima?

-Não está atrapalhando coisa nenhuma – respondeu sensualmente e viu o pequeno estremecer de leve. "Ele estremeceu _mesmo_?"

Tsunade lambeu o peito do garoto, que não reagiu. Apenas aproximou-se mais do seu sensei, procurando a mão dele com a sua.

A hokage estreitou os grandes olhos. Então era mesmo verdade...

-Kakashi – ela sussurrou para o amado num tom que o chuunin não podia ouvir-, ele quer você.

-O quê?

-Promete que faz o que eu mandar, Kakashi?

Oh, Deus. A gostosa e suas idéias.

-Faço – se não se aliviasse logo iria explodir. Então...

-Morde ele.

Tá bom. Agora ela endoidou de vez. Mas obedeceu, meteu de leve os dentes no pescoço do Sasuke, que não conteve um gemidinho.

"Ele... Gostou?"

-Tira a camiseta dele. Devagar...

Escorregou as mãos pela cintura dele, acariciando, e puxou o pedaço de pano branco.

-Agora lambe as costas dele. A espinha.

O jounin obedeceu sem pestanejar. Ela ficava tão sexy dando ordens... Conheceu com a língua cada pedaço das costas do menino, ouvindo-o gemer contido.

Tsunade finalmente soltou o Uchiha, indo para trás do Kakashi, deslizando as mãos de dedos longos pelo corpo deste:

-Se me obedecer direitinho você não vai se arrepender. Vira ele.

Concedeu mais esse desejo a ela, aonde isso iria parar?

-Morde ali, aquele pedacinho cor-de-rosa de carne.

Fez o que ela mandava, mas que diabos de voz sensual. Avançou, mordendo forte cada um dos mamilos do menino, que parou de resistir e começou a gemer de verdade.

-Lambe ele todo.

Mais uma vez. Os dois iriam enlouquecê-lo, ah, se iam.

-Sen... Sei...

-Beija ele.

Tomou gostosamente a boquinha macia. Sasuke era... Só uma criança, meu Deus.

-Sen... Sei.. – o Uchiha abriu os olhos enevoados de desejo – Me faz seu...

Arregalou os olhos. Não estavam indo... Longe demais?

-Tira o short dele.

-Mas...

-Agora!

Obedeceu de novo, passando as mãos sugestivamente pelas pernas do seu aluno.

-Mmmnn... Sen... Sei..

-Chupa ele, agora.

Ah, ótimo.

-Mas eu nunca...

-Sempre tem uma primeira vez, não tem?

Aproximou a boca do sexo do menino, lambeu devagar, Tsunade observando cada detalhe, Sasuke se contorceu, gemeu alguma coisa, o professor foi recebendo o membro entre os lábios, lentamente, aos poucos começou a fazer, pegando o jeito, ela sorria maldosamente, os olhos negros do Uchiha não conseguiam mais se abrir, ele quase gritava, estava tão próximo do fim.

-Pára – a voz da loira interrompeu o prazer do pequeno, que soltou um grunhido frustrado. – Toma – era um vidrinho de óleo de amêndoas. – Prepara ele.

A culpa havia milagrosamente sumido, agora o ninja da cópia queria era aproveitar, ouvir mais gemidos – dos dois. Melecou os dedos na substância, começou a acariciar com uma mão as pregas do moreninho, que jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciado. Puxou a mulher para perto, beijando-a, enquanto a outra mão acariciava os pontos sensíveis dela.

Um dedo violou a entrada do chuunin, que gritou de dor instantaneamente. Começou a movê-lo ali, penetrando cada vez mais, até enfiar um segundo dedo, foi quando chegou a um ponto que fez o menino uivar de prazer e revirar os olhos. Continuou a preparação até não agüentar mais, impediu, com um beijo, que a hokage lhe desse uma nova ordem, colocou Sasuke de quatro e finalmente o tomou e ele gritou de dor e êxtase, Kakashi começou a estocá-lo com força.

Tsunade ergueu-se da cama, beijou a boca do namorado desesperadamente, jogou ambos sentados e se entregou ao membro do menino que despontava exigente.

O jounin não parou até gozar e ver Sasuke e a Godaime satisfeitos.

Deitou-se e os acomodou sobre si, o Uchiha já dormia.

-Era isso que você queria?

- Eu te amo – ela declarou, fechando os olhos em seguida.

-Eu também.

Naquele dia não havia culpa, nem nada. E, se ela existisse, chegaria amanhã.

-x-x-x

_Eli - Eu acho que não vou publicar isso... Tá muito pervertido..._

_Naruto – É, realmente não há pra onde ir quando já se chegou ao topo._

_Eli – Não gostou?_

_Naruto – Digamos que eu fiquei com cara de corno, tendo que assistir o __**meu**__ Sasuke dando pro sensei._

_Eli – Vendo por esse ângulo... Mas deixe estar. Você é o próximo._

_Naruto – Mas o Iruka- sensei nem tem namorada!_

_Eli – Se não existe a gente inventa *.*_

_Sasuke – Então quer dizer que você sente um tesão não revelado pelo Iruka- sensei?! (com ciúmes)_

_Naruto – Precisa _mesmo _responder?_

_Sasuke – Mas..._

_Naruto – Deixe estar. Eu me vingo depois._

_Eli – Kakashi, não ficou com ciúmes da Tsunade não?_

_Kakashi – Eu? Não, de maneira alguma. (esse é um cara zen) Até porque, o Sasuke nem quis nada com ela._

_Naruto – Então ela que devia estar com ciúmes de você, sensei?_

_Kakashi – Por que diz isso?_

_Tsunade (aparece com um facão na mão) – KA- KA-SHI!_

_Kakashi – O que foi? ( esse não tem noção de perigo)_

_Tsunade – E você ainda pergunta! O Sasuke só ficou se esfregando em você!_

_Kakashi – A idéia foi sua._

_Tsunade - Como eu ia saber que ele é uma menininha?!_

_Sasuke – Eeei! Uke tudo bem, mas menininha é demais pro meu orgulho!_

_Eli – Enquanto eles se matam, eu vou dar isso por encerrado. Duas coisas, povão:_

_Primeira, essa fic é um presente de aniversário pro senpai 666 (do jeito que eu me atrasei, podia ser de Natal) e outra: ele tá com o capítulo quatro de Beach love, pra quem tá lendo. O e-mail dele é satanicopapainoel666 hotmail .com se alguém quiser encher o saco._

_Amo vocês! E deixem reviews!_

_Naruto - Peraí! Sasuke, você não viu a cara do sensei? Ele tirou a máscara, não tirou?_

_Sasuke - É... Tirou... Ele me deu O beijo..._

_Naruto - E como é a cara dele?_

_Sasuke - Não deu pra ver... Tava escuro..._

_Naruto - ¬¬  
_


End file.
